Can You Feel the Love Tonight?
by Bichonmom
Summary: Mac and Clay go on a date. (This is a HarmMac shipper story believe it or not!)


_Can You Feel the Love Tonight? 1/1  
  
Author: Alicia  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Mac and Clay go on a belated Valentine's date. (And no, the Anti Webbie has not flipped out and gone over to the dark side of JAG. Trust me please! This is a shipper story.)  
  
Spoilers: Not a thing I can think of.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own JAG. DPB, Paramount and CBS do. I just really enjoy torturing the character of Clayton Webb.   
  
A/N: This story is what happens when someone with a sick sense of humor watches Lion King 1½. Pop-its are little bits of gunpowder wrapped in paper that explode when put under pressure. My brother and I actually pulled the stunt the pop-its are featured in when we were kids. I'm amazed that my dad's yelling at us didn't rupture eardrums!_  
  
I wanted to get this out today, so it hasn't been beta'd. All mistakes are mine.  
  
Mattie and Jen's Apartment  
1710 hours  
Saturday 2/21/2004   
  
"Did you do it?" I ask Chloe the minute she walks into the apartment.  
  
"Yep. Are you sure this is a good idea, Mattie?"   
  
"I'm not sure it's going to work but I am positive that someone needs to try and break those two up. Are you chickening out?"   
  
"No, but if we get caught."  
  
"So, we'll just have to make sure we don't get caught. Andre and Mark will be here in about 10 minutes."  
  
Chloe is in town visiting Mac for her winter break. She heads back to Vermont tomorrow afternoon. Clayton Webb got back into town yesterday and wanted to take Mac away for the weekend to make up for being gone on Valentine's Day. He couldn't understand why Mac couldn't just send Chloe back early. They did finally compromise and they're going out tonight while Chloe spends the night with me having a slumber party. At least that's what Mac thinks we're doing. Harm thinks we're going shopping and then to the movies with Andre. What we're really doing is going out to try and break up Mac and Clay. Andre and Mark, another school friend, have agreed to help because they think this sounds like fun.  
  
Before Chloe left she 'accidently' packed the dress Mac was planning on wearing tonight and caught Mac's last pair of hose on a nail when she cleaned the bathroom.   
  
~Knock, Knock~  
  
Chloe and I grab our stuff and head for the door.   
  
"Hey, Andre. This is Chloe. Chloe, this is Andre and Mark." Chloe has talked to the boys on the phone, but never actually met them.  
  
"Nice to actually meet you, boys." Mark and Andre chuckle. Chloe has talked to them while we were planning this but this is the first face to face meeting.  
  
"You two ready to go?" Mark asks.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Chloe, did you get Webb's address?"   
  
"Yes, I did. I also got his cell phone and pager number just like you asked Mark." Chloe hands Mark three pieces of paper.  
  
"Wonderful! Shall we?"  
  
We head for Mark's car. Our first stop is Webb's condo. We weren't sure we'd be able to pull this part of the plan off but we have no problems. Andre and I wait in the car while Chloe and Mark manage to walk right into the parking garage. In the garage Chloe identifies Webb's car and the two of them let the air out of three of the tires.  
  
Once that's done, I use my cell phone to call the restaurant that the two of them are going to and change their reservation, moving it up a half hour. The four of us then head to Beltway Burgers to grab some dinner.  
  
After dinner we head for the restaurant. We only have to wait about twenty minutes before we see Mac's vette pull into the parking lot. It's exactly like Chloe predicted, Mac's driving and she doesn't look happy. She's dressed in a pant suit and Clay is having to hurry to keep up with her. They enter the restaurant but are back outside within minutes. They have a brief discussion on the sidewalk. It looks like Clay's trying to talk Mac into going back into the restaurant. After about five minutes he wins and they reenter.   
  
Once they're back inside, Andre and I exit the car and head for the parking lot. We each have two boxes of Pop-its in our pockets. As we head for Mac's car we take a box out and start taking the pop-its out of their sawdust packing. Once we're at Mac's car, we place one box of pop-its behind each tire. When Mac pulls the car out of the space the tires will cause the pop-its to explode, creating a heck of a lot of noise but won't damage anything.  
  
Once that's done Andre and I return to the car where we prepare for the last part of tonight's mission. When we were planning this over the phone Thursday, Mark had his speaker phone on and his mom heard what we were planning. When we found that at we thought we were going to be busted. Chloe was positive Mark's mom was going to call Andre's parents, Mac, and Harm. Chloe was amazed when she didn't. The reason she didn't was because she works at Langley and can't stand Clayton Webb.   
  
Instead of telling on us, she became the 5th conspirator. She gave us a list of phone numbers that Clay would respond to if they show up on his pager. She can't get in trouble because all we have is a list of numbers, we don't have any names to go with them. She also made us promise to destroy the list when we finished.  
  
Once we're back in the car, everyone takes turns calling Webb's pager and entering one of the numbers from our list. Mark's mom told us that Webb won't dare turn his pager off or ignore any of the pages. It only takes forty four minutes for us to see results. Mac shoves the restaurant door open and stomps to the car with Webb trying to keep up. She gets into the vette, slamming the door and locking it. Webb is outside the car trying convince Mac to let him in. Webb finally steps back when Mac revs the engine so hard, we can hear it from our spot across the street.   
  
Once Webb's out of the way, Mac backs the car out of the space. We can tell when the pop-its go off because Webb tries to duck but he falls and lands in a pile of snow on the edge of the lot. Mac doesn't seem to notice as she peels out of the parking lot.  
  
Webb heads back to the restaurant, probably to call a cab and we head back to my apartment so that Mark can drop us off before heading home. When we get back to the apartment we can't help but notice Mac's car parked next to Harm's vette. The Lexus isn't there.  
  
I don't know for sure but I'm guessing we can declare this a mission accomplished.  
  
~The End~  



End file.
